their life
by babybunnysuicide
Summary: hey, this story is about after the reckoning they go to school, derek and chloe are not dating at the moment (i dont think) and simon still likes chloe. this takes place in cannada.rating may change


Chloe's pov

I woke up to sunlight streaming in from a window that's when I realized I wasn't in my room.. Strong arms were around me and I heard soft im in dereks room it all came flooding back,the events of yester day and how I got here.

"morning" I jumped I couldn't really jump but I tried that made Derek chuckle.

"ohh hi" I said after I restarted my heart

"what time is it?" Derek asked after yawning and trying to go back to bed

"6:45 why?"

"cause we have school today and it starts at 8:30"

"oh then we better get up" I tried to get up but Derek wouldn't let me

"what?" I asked

"what would happen if Simon caught you in here?" he asked ignoring my question

"oh"

"ya oh ill go make sure he's sleeping" Derek got up and left the room. Simons room was two doors down I laid back down and wrapped the blanket around me considering what I was wearing and that my robe had fallen off Derek opened the door came in then closed it

"hes still sleeping go get ready "

"ok"and with that I left the room I went into my room it was 4 doors down from dereks I got a towel and my other toiletries then went to the bathroom had a shower brushed my teeth bla bla bla I opened the door and walked out and crashed into simon .simon lokked down and looked back up grinning so I looked down and remembered I was only in a towel I blushed.

"hi chlo"

"hi simon whatcha doin?"

"going to talk to Derek why ?"

Talk to Derek? "no reason"

Simon walked away and into dereks room I walked into my room and loked for something to were I settled on skinny jeans with rips in them a pink beaded tank top and a jean jacket I also put on black converse.I then left my room with my bag and bounded down the stairs and into Derek I blushed

"you ok?" Derek asked

"ya fine" Derek walked up the stairs and I went to couch I sat down and was intrupted by simon sitting down next to me. He was wearing light blue jeans and a green acromombi and fitch t-shirt

"hey"I said closing my eyes again

"hey so are you excited for school?"

"ya I geuss"simon moved a lil closer

"well whats your scheduele?"

I pulled out my scheduele and read it "ummm English, history, gym, music, lunch, health, art Spanish, and free period what a bout you ?

Simon pulled out his scheduele "ummm English, gym, free period ,music, lunch, health art, Spanish ,history so we have six classes together well five but lunch"

"cool"huh "do you know dereks scheduele ?"

" uhh ya one sec"simon got up and got his binder "here it is I have five classes with him um English, history, free period, music, lunch, health, science, Spanish, and gym

So I have five classes but not the same five as simon well four are but when we have history simon has gym

"cool what bout tori?"

I'de really rather have no classes with her and if I do I don't wanna know"

"its 8:20 you better leave"we heard kit yell at us

"how are we getting there" I asked simon

"dereks driving ,shotgun"

Ok we all went and got into the second car (kit had gotten 2 )tori and Derek were already there simon sat in the front while me and tori were in the back tori was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top while Derek was wearing jeans and a black american eagle shirt he looked so hot we got to the school parked and went to the office the secretary had short red hair and looked bout 37

"hi were new " simon told her

"what are ya names"

"tori hall simon crethers Derek venturi (I know I know life with Derek couldn't think of a last name)and chloe west"

"ok here are ya locker combos and were they are ya have any questions?"

"no were good"

We walked out of the office and to find the English room Derek found it in 3 minutes

The bell rang and we went up to the teacher

"hi were new im chloe west that's simon crethers and tori hall and this is Derek venturi" I told the teacher

"hi im I also teach science do any of you have that"

"yes I do" Derek answered

"what period?"

"7"

"ok so in English today your picking a classic to study"

"any classic"tori asked

"no theres a list"

"ok"

"so um theres bout five seats left so go pick one"

I saw that 2 seats were at the front and 3 in the back tori picked one in the front while Simon Derek and I went to the back during English I couldn't stop thinking about Derek I wondered if he was thinking about me for my classic I chose the secret garden(I don't know if that's a classic im only in the seventh grade but I love that book)

when English was over simon Derek and I got up and went to our lockers mine was between simon and dereks toris was beside simons

"looks like tori made a new friend" simon whispered in my ear I looked over and saw tori with a tall girl wearing ripped skinny jeans and a skull cut off top she had red hair, pale skin ,and green eyes we walked over and said hello

"hi im krissy" the girl said

"im chloe this is simon and this is Derek we just transforred"

"from where?" krissy asked

"buffalo" Derek answered it surprised me . I saw krissy gazing at Derek I did not like it.

"hey chloe do you wanna hang with me and my friends at lunch?toris gonna"

I looked at Derek and simon Derek shrugged while simon nodded

"ok krissy"

"so what do you have next ?"

"me and Derek have history tori has health and simon has gym"

"ohh you'll love history oll'man pearson is the best you wanna sit with me and my friends in history?"

"umm sure can Derek come too"

"ya my friends scott jemeel and max will be there"

"kk lets go" we walked to the history room and krissy introduced us to her friends

"chloe Derek this is cat jade scott jemmel and max"

Cat was wearing jean shorts a purple tank top and 6 inch heels she had red hair ivory skin and hazel was wearing black ripped skinny jeans a black skull t-shirt with a fish net long sleeve over top and black converse she had black wavy hair with green streaks in it pale skin and green was short he was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt he had spiked blonde hair was pale and had blue eyes jemeel was wearing jeans a t-shirt he was African american and he had brown eyes max was wearing what all the guys were wearing he had shaggy brown hair hazel eyes and was very pale.

"hi im cat im 16 jade jemeel and scott are two max is 15"

"hi im chloe im 15 and Derek is 16"

"okkkkk classss settle down" our teacher mr pearson said

I sat with krissy jade and cat while Derek sat with scott max and jemeel krissy slid me a note

_Whats up with u and Derek!_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean he looks at u like hes in love with u or somthin_

_Really?_

_Ya so r u dating him or somthin_

_Ya kinda yes we just started dating yesterday but we didn't tell anyone cause simon likes me u cant tell anyone k?_

_K_

_Thanks_

After history I had gym with cat and jade I found out that they were best friends yet there so different cats full of energy and jade is so emo anyway after gym I had music .simon Derek scott cat and max all had music too music was fun I play clarinet with cat Derek plays drums with scott and simon plays trumpet with max after that we had lunch cat and jade are vegatarions and they convinced me into it so we had a salad tori and krissy had pizza and the boys had burgers after we had health then simon freaked bout art Spanish was a bore and I had free period with cat krissy and jade.

"simons cute doncha think?" cat said

"I thought so to when I first met him but I like someone else" I answered

"whooooo isss ittt chlo? Is it Derek?" krissy asked

I blushed then answered "yes"

"omg omg omg omg so do ya think he likes you?" cat asked

"ya were kinda dating"

"but you live in the same house that's kinda weird" jade said

"his dads there all the time"

"omg we should have a sleepover after the dance at the lake vista club house tomorrow" krissy said

"ok my house"

"that would be awesome chlo" that's when the final bell rang I met Derek simon and tori at the car when we got home I went into kits office

"hey kit can I have a sleepover tomorrow"

"ya of course who will be coming?"

"my friends krissy cat and jade"

"ok"

I went in the kitchen and called krissy cat and jade telling them that ill come get them at six cat said she doesn't want to go to the dance so we weren't gonna go Derek and simon were having jemeel scott and max over tomorrow too so we were all gonna hang

10:30 pm (still chloes pov)

After showering I went to bed and fell asleep after 2 minutes.

Dereks pov

I could hear everyone sleeping. chloe and tori were having cat ,jade and krissy over tomorrow and simon invited jemeel ,scott and max over all six of them were sleeping over tori said we should all hang out but I think she just wants to put a truth spell on us and play truth or dare. Im planning on telling simon on saterday that I love chloe I was gonna tell him tomorrow but then he would be grouchy when his friends come over.I really love chloe .so much. shes my mate but that might freak her as she doesn't read one of the werewolf books dad has then were fine and even if she did theres a 1 in 29 chance she would read the one about mates so its all good I lay in bed awake for 20 more minutes then fell asleep.


End file.
